Saving Her
by BlueMascara
Summary: Because sometimes, being saved has it's consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Saving Her.**

A pink haired beauty sighed as she opened her emerald eyes to the bright, sunny day. She glance at her digital clock and moaned. _'I only have thirty minutes to get ready for school.'_, she thought. She decided to get up and take a quick shower. As the hot water burned her skin, she thought of her amazing summer. Sure, she was excited about her first day as a senior but, she would miss the sun. The heat. The would miss all of it. All her thoughts vanished as she heard her mother call out to her.

"Sakura, breakfast is ready." She shouted.

Said girl wrapped a towel around her petite body and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. She really did missed her long hair, but she admitted, she looked as beautiful with it short. Sighing again, she went back into her room and took out her uniform. She threw the white T-shirt over her head and put the midnight blue skirt. After that, she went to blow dry her hair.

"Good morning, mom." Sakura said, as she sat at the table, eyeing her cereal bowl. _'That's what she calls breakfast ?',_ she thought.

"Good morning, honey. Are you ready for your big day ?" She asked, enthusiastic. Sakura and her mother looked exactly the same, except her mother had longer hair and her eyes were a deep blue. Sakura guessed that her eyes came from her unknown father. For seventeen years, she lived with her mother. She didn't know why her mother refused to date, maybe it was because she thought all male species were cold-hearted jerks.

After a couples of cereal bites, Sakura answered. "Yeah, might as well get going now." She said, while getting out of table and tossing her school bag over her shoulder.

* * *

A loud growl came from the seventeen-year-old boy as he heard the screaming clock. Opening his onyx orbs, her groaned again._ 'School.' _He thought. Getting up, a gentle hand pulled him back to bed.

"Where do you think you're going, Sasuke-kun ?" A feminine voice asked. The girl had curly golden hair and chocolate brown eyes. The only thing that covered her naked body was the thin cover she gripped to her chest.

"To school." The Uchiha said, waving his hand through his raven hair. Seriously, she irritated him. Haven't he made it clear last night that this was only for his own personal pleasure ?

"Well, you could always miss first period, right ?" She asked, trying to seduce him back to bed. Taking his hand, she cupped her right breast. He gave a quick squeeze and got up.

"Mai, was it ? I think you should leave. The door is on your right." He said, not giving her the chance to protest. He went into a room and closed the door. From the other side, Mai could hear the water streaming out of the shower.

After getting dressed, Sasuke climb down the stairs and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning, little brother." An older version of him greeted.

"Hn, Itachi." he greeted back, popping two slice of bread in the toaster.

"So I noticed you had company earlier." Itachi smirked. Sasuke stayed silent. It's not like it was the first time his brother noticed a girl in his younger brother's bedroom. Seeing that Sasuke wouldn't respond, he continued. "You know, they're always trashy looking. I bet you wouldn't be capable of bringing one beautiful girl, who doesn't look like a whore, to meet mother and father."

"How much are you willing to bet ?" He asked, challenging his older brother.

"How about this. The person who wins will get his opponent's whole month allowance ? Also, you have until Wednesday night."

"It's a deal." The Uchiha's shook hands and smirked.

* * *

Paying attention to her iPod's tiny screen, and not where she was going, Sakura walked her way to school. It wasn't a long walk from home, but still, time seemed to go by fast with music. Too fast.

It happened all too quick. First, she was crossing the street, not hearing the truck's loud horn, and then she was shoved down and hit her head on the ground. It all happened in a heart beat. Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, she stared with wide eyes at the angel whose face was only inches apart from hers. His beautiful pale skin and his familiar onyx pools made her forget her own name. He was the definition of Hot. She must've hit her head pretty hard. She noticed the position they were in. The only thing that was keeping him from crushing her body was both of his hand on each sides of her head. Realizing who was the boy on top of her, she cursed. He was no angel at all, he was the devil. Uchiha Sasuke. One of Konoha High's most popular guys. A player and an ass, as well.

"Get off me, jerk." The pinkette snapped, trying push her savior off of her.

"I don't know. I kind of like this position, don't you ?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

She glared at him and pushed him aside with all her strength. Getting up, she brushed the dirt off her skirt and muttered something that sounded like 'Perv.'

"Hn." Was all he answered.

Continuing her path, she felt his glares burned her back all the way to school.

* * *

"HE WHAT ?" Her blond friend asked, shouting.

"Keep it quiet." Sakura hissed. "I said, Sasuke pushed me out of the way of a truck that was coming."

"Ugh! You're so lucky. I wish Sasuke-kun push _me_ out of the way." As long as they knew each other, Sakura knew that Ino had the biggest crush on the Uchiha. It wouldn't surprise her if the head cheerleader turned out to be the head of the ' We love Sasuke-kun fan club.'

Wanting to change the subject, Sakura give attention to the black haired beauty beside her.

"So, have you talk to Naruto, Hinata ?" she asked.

"Sorta." Hinata admitted. Confused, Sakura showed her to go on. "He greeted me and..."

" And ?"

"She blushed madly and almost fainted." Ino laughed.

* * *

When the ring bell, Sakura gathered her things and went to her locker. _"Kami-sama, that was a short day." _She thought. As she arrived, she noticed a tall boy waiting by her locker.

"Ugh. What do you want ?" She asked. Damn, that Uchiha started to get on her nerves.

"Is that how they say 'Thank you' in your species ?" He asked, smirking.

"Ha ha. Get it over with, I want to home."

"Well, you owe me one." He said.

She was confused. What did she owe him? Why would she owe him anything ? He never did her a favo-. _'Oh'_, she thought. He wanted _her_ to do _him_ a favor because of what happened this morning ? _'He should've let the truck kill me.' _"What do you want from me ?" she hissed.

"I don't have time to explain. Meet me after practice." Practice ? _PRACTICE ? _She had forgotten all about that damned cheerleading practice. Why did she became a cheerleader again ? Oh, right. Because of that Pig.

* * *

Sakura had to admit, she enjoyed being a cheerleader, except when that stupid Uchiha kept looking at her instead to his basket ball game. What could he possibly want from her ? He had everything he ever wanted. Popular and rich and a basket ball player and the list could go on and on. What more could he ask for ? Why her ? Why did it have to-

"Forehead !" Ino shouted. "I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes."

Realizing she'd been looking at the Uchiha the whole time, she cursed. Looking around, she noticed all the girls on the squad were heading towards the changing rooms. Was practice over already ? "Sorry, I'm coming." She said, walking her way beside the blond.

"It's okay. Sasuke didn't stop staring at you in practice. Is there something going on between the two of you ?" She asked, worried that her best friend would betrayed her.

"No. He just wants me to do him a favor for this morning."

"Well, he did save your life. What did he asked you to do ?"

"Trust me, I don't know."

* * *

"Tell me why are we doing this again ?" She asked through the curtains. He'd asked her to meet his parents this Wednesday and wanted her to buy nice clothes to wear then.

"Because my brother and I made a bet. I have to bring a decent girl to meet my parents." He said, keeping his tone casual.

"And you think _I'm_ decent ?" She asked, mocking. Any girl was decent, without clothes, through his eyes.

"You're not the hottest chick alive but you're better than the skanks I bring home." He said. His mother wasn't very proud of the way he treated girls and his father, well his father was just happy he wasn't gay. _"What is taking her so long ?", _he thought. She'd been in that dressing room for the past 10 minutes. "Sakura, if you don't come out in 10 seconds, I swear I'll come in and get you." He promised.

"Ugh! You're so impatient." She muttered. _1..., 2..., 3..., _she heard him count. Pulling the skirt she was trying down, she muttered to herself. _4..., _She took her pair of jeans and put them on. _5..., 6...,_ As she tried to pull the shirt over her head, she notice she was stuck. _7..., _Her damned hair had caught in one of the buttons. _8..., "Stupid hair, even if it's short, is has to get caught everywhere.",_ she thought, while trying to fix her hair. _9..., _Finally, she was able to take the shirt off and threw it somewhere in the dressing room. _"Where is MY shirt ?"_, she thought. She searched through the pile of clothes but didn't find it.

"Looking for something ?" A voice behind her asked. As she turned around, she saw that _he_ had _her_ shirt in _his_ hands. He looked at her from head to toe. He really thought that her red bra made her boobs looked good and wondered how they would look without it.

"Give me my shirt back !" She ordered, blushing at his stares.

"Come and get it."

As she approached him, his smirk grew. _"What is he planning ?",_ she thought. He landed his hand with her shirt. As she tried to pull the shirt free, she hadn't realize that she had pulled him also until he trapped her against the wall with both of his hands on each side of her body. "Wha-what are you-" She was cut off by his hungry kisses.

"I _really_ like that bra." He whispered to her ear. Spacing her legs with his knee, his hands made their way towards her breast.

"S-stop, Sasuk- Ah." She moaned when he squeezed her left breast. She was mad at herself. Never would she want to have sex with the Uchiha. He hated her, she hated him, end of story. "Sasu-ke, I-I don't want this." She managed to say. She moaned as she felt his hand rubbing between her legs.

"Your moans say otherwise." He chuckled against her neck, kissing and biting it.. Sasuke didn't care if she didn't want to and he didn't care if other people heard them. He wanted her here and now.

Sakura was the opposite. She didn't want him and she cared if people heard them. From her other experiences, she knew she could be quite the screamer. Gathering all her force into her fist, she punch him right on the jaw. Hard. Enough for him to let her go and whine about the pain. Grabbing her shirt, she walked out of the dressing room.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He said as he saw her walk away. Next time, he'll make sure that nothing will stop him. He will take her, even if it meant forcing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

****Saving Her.**

"And you owe me an allowance." The raven haired boy said, leaning his hand forward. His lips formed his infamous smirk. As soon the pinkette closed the door behind her, Sasuke had his eyes on the prize.

His brother raise an eyebrow and took the money out of his wallet. "You surprise me, little brother. Too bad a girl like her wouldn't want to stick with you." He said, smiling a bit.

Too bad for him ? Too bad their mother and father loved her. _"She is so beautiful and smart, Sasuke-honey."_ His mother had said. His father stayed silent, but Sasuke knew he thought she was better than the other girls, not once did he glared at her.

As he laid in his bed, he thought about her. Not in the 'Oh what would I do without her ?' way. No, it was more in the 'Can wait to fuck her.' way. Not once did he tried when she was in his house this evening. Sure, he could have take her when she was in his room, looking through his CD's, but that's not all he wanted. He wanted her to beg and scream his name while he fuck her senselessly. Noticing he had a problem, he got up and went into his bathroom.

* * *

"How went your date, honey ?" Sakura heard as soon as she opened the door. Couldn't her mother wait until she was inside the house to ask her such things ?

"It was fine, his family was very nice." She answered. Of course, she didn't saw it as a date but, what was she supposed to tell her mother ? 'Hey mom, since this boy save my life, he wants me to have diner with his family to prove his brother he can bring a decent girl home without getting in her pants.' Sakura didn't think so. Her mother would had locked her up in the house if she did.

After telling her mother goodnight, the pinkette climb up the stairs and went to bed. It surprised her that Sasuke hadn't tried to do anything to her while she was alone with him in his room. Maybe he regretted what he did two days ago, in the dressing room. Maybe he changed. Maybe he wasn't the same guy he used to-

Maybe _she_ was insane. A guy like him would never change. It was all part of his plan. He'll ambush her when she'll less expect it.'_At least he doesn't have anymore reasons to come and see me.', _she thought. _'It's not like I owe him anymore ...'_

* * *

As she entered the school's ground, she was attacked. Okay, maybe not attacked, but Ino jumped on her like a psycho going in for the kill. "Sai is having a party tomorrow !" She shouted. "Can you believe it ? I know I can't, when was the last time my boyfriend threw a party ? Never."

To tell the truth, Sakura couldn't either. Sai wasn't the social type. He wasn't a loner but, he had trouble understanding the concept of bonding. Suddenly, it clicked. "_Boyfriend_ ?" She asked, confused. Sakura thought the blonde was into Sasuke.

"Well, we aren't together but, he walk me home yesterday after practice and, he called me gorgeous !" She squealed.

Gorgeous ? _GORGEOUS_ ? He called _her_ Ugly. Keeping her thoughts to herself, she smiled to her best friend.

"So, will you come ?" She asked, excited. "We could go together and, well, if things gets as planned , leave _not_ together. Know what I mean ?" She winked.

"Sure." She said, nodding. Wrapping her arm around Ino's, they walked to class.

* * *

Walking her way home, she heard footsteps making they way beside her. She cursed when she saw the Uchiha walking next to her. "What do you want ?" She asked, looking at him.

"Let's make a deal." He proposed, keeping his eyes focus in front of him.

" A d-deal ?" She stuttered. What more did he wanted from her ?

"Each time I save you, you do whatever I ask you to."

"Oh, so you think I can't take care of myself without getting killed ?" She asked, tripping over her feet.

"Of course I do," He said, grabbing her arm before she hit the ground. "with your clumsiness and lack of attention, why wouldn't I ?" He smirked, showing his perfect set of teeth.

"What kind of stuff are you going to ask me ?"

"Nothing major, I won't ask you to shout a bullet in your head or anything." He laughed.

"I'll think about it." And she was going to. Until he forgot he even had this conversation with her.

* * *

"Wow, Forehead !" She compliment. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks. You, too, Pig." Sakura was wearing a strapless red top, with a short denim skirt. Ino was wearing a black shirt, which showed a lot of cleavage, with dark jeans.

Glancing around, the blonde held a confused look. "Where's your mom ?" She asked.

"She had a late shift. She'll be back tomorrow morning." The pinkette answered.

With a 'Oh', Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the house.

* * *

From just a few blocks away of Sai's house, they could hear the loud _'thuds' _the music made. Each step they made, vibrations tickled their feet. As they approached the house, Ino quickened her pace. "This is going be awesome !" She said, excited. If they weren't walking, Sakura was sure that Ino would be jumping up and down just like a kid in a candy store.

When they entered the residence, it was just like they had imagine it. They was people everywhere. Some of them were dancing, while others just stand around, drinking their beers and talk with their friends. How could they hear each other ? The music was so loud.

"I'll go tell Sai to turn the music down a bit. We don't want the cops to come here now, don't we ?" Ino said, almost shouted.

As she left, Sakura walked around, trying to find someone she knew. She glanced around. In a corner she saw couples making-out, she definitely wasn't going to search there. As she made her way towards the kitchen, she heard cheering noises. She went closer, to see what was happening. When she saw what it was, she sigh. They were all cheering for Kiba. They he was, chugging beer, upside down. _'What an idiot.',_ she thought.

"Sakura-chan !" a boy said, calling out to her.

It didn't surprise her that Naruto was there, cheering. Smiling, she greeted him. Naruto and Sakura been friends ever since middle school. She always thought he was immature and sometimes, annoying, but that's how she loved him. He'd always been there for her, he was like her best friend. But eventually, boys didn't like to be just _friends_ with girls. As far as she was concerned, he'd have one of the biggest crush on her, next to Lee. And of course, they had _fun_ together, but that was once upon a time. Before Hinata fell for him. _'Where _is_ Hinata ?', _Sakura thought. Yes, the girl was shy and a bookworm, but she always came to parties. Looking around, she spotted the dark haired girl, stuck between two jocks, looking lost. She probably was looking for someone to hang out with, too.

"You want a drink ?" Naruto asked her.

Ha, Sakura wasn't going to fall for that one again. The last time Naruto and her drank, they woke up the morning after in the same bed, naked. "Sure," She said. "Bring two. I'd like you to meet someone."

After shipping Naruto off to Hinata, she walked towards the living room. She saw Ino dancing with a couples of girl she knew and decided to join them. The tempo was slow and the heat was making her sweaty. Ino went closer to her, and they decided to dance just the two of them, grinding their bodies together.

* * *

As he took another sip from his beer, he stared at her. There she was, dancing with her friend. Oh, how he wish _he_ was the one who she rolled her hips on. He loved the way her clothes hugged her body. He loved the way she moved sensually. His thoughts vanished when the song changed. She wasn't moving sensually anymore. And then he saw _him_ trying to force her to dance with him. He gripped her hips and pull her back, in a way that her ass was rubbing his lower region. Sasuke sure wasn't going to let this go on.

* * *

She felt a grip on her hips, pulling her behind. Spinning around, she saw a young man grinning. He had long brown hair tied in a low pony-tail, his eyes matched his hair. He wasn't bad looking, but Sakura didn't feel like dancing with him. "I don't feel like dancing anymore." She said, turning around to walk away.

"Oh, come on, sugar." He said, spinning her around so see was facing him.

"Let me go." She ordered, trying to free herself by pushing his chest. The boy tightened his grip on her and started to grind against her.

"S-stop." She moaned. And then she was free. The grip was gone. It happened so fast. Just a second ago she was trying to fight him off her and then, there he was, sitting on the floor. Sasuke had came for her. Sasuke punched the guy off her. Turning her head to look at him, he was gone. She saw him going out the door.

"Wait !" she said, following him outside.

He stopped and sat on the deck. She sat next to him. "Thanks." She said. "I owe you one."

He smirked. "I guess you accepted my proposition." He said, looking at her.

Oh, how she wished she hadn't choose those words. "I guess so ..." She muttered.

"Dance with me." He said, thought it sounded more like an ordered. He stood up, waiting for her response.

She nodded quietly, getting up herself and followed him to the dance floor.

* * *

If it wasn't for the other people in the room, Sakura was sure he would have fuck her. The way he rolled his hips next to her, it was so sensual. They had kept eye contact during the dance. She had felt his hot breath on her lips, and sometimes, she felt it on her neck, where he would give a few licks. It was too much, it made her dizzy. "Want another drink ?" She asked. He nodded and let her go.

"Hello, Sakura." A boy greeted her as she made her way to the kitchen. Oddly, he had light gray hair and purple eyes.

"Hi, Hidan." She said. He was Deidara's, Ino's older brother, friend.

They talked about all kind of things. They had more in common than she had thought. "Want a drink ?" He suddenly asked her.

Sakura didn't feel going back to see Sasuke, that was why she had offered him a drink, to escape him. "Sure, why not." She said, smiling.

Her view became blurry. She felt dizzy and disoriented. Why was she in a bedroom ? Why was she lying on a bed ? Why did her body felt so heavy ? "Did... Did you put something in my drink ?" She asked, confused.

"Maybe." Hidan chuckled. He took his shirt off and crawled his way over her.

And then it was all black. She knew she was passing out. "N-no."

* * *

Where was she ? It didn't take a fucking hour to get a drink ! Walking towards the kitchen, he saw his best friend. "Dobe," He said. "Did you see Sakura ?"

"Sakura-chan ?" He asked. "Yeah, I did. Why would you wan-"

"Where is she ?" Sasuke asked, irritated. Why couldn't the dobe get straight to the point ?

Confused, he answered. "The last time I saw her, she was going upstairs with that Hidan guy."

A guy ? Hidan ? His eye twitch. Hidan had a reputation to fuck girl while they were wasted. Leaving the blonde, he went to the stairs. On his way, he saw Sai walking down the stairs. "Have you seen Sakura ?"

"Yes, she looked pretty drunk. I guy said she needed some rest so I told him to leave her in my room." He said.

"Where is it ?" Sasuke asked, climbing up the stairs.

"The first on your right." Sai said. By the time he finished his sentence, the Uchiha was out of sight.

Trying to turn the doorknob, Sasuke realized it was lock from the inside. Not wasting his time, he kick the door open.

"What the fuck ?" Hidan shouted. He hadn't had the chance to take her bra off, he was just getting started.

Charging, Sasuke threw Hidan on the wall. He then punched him a few times until he felt unconscious. Turning around, he pick the pinkette bridal-style and took her out of the house.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I didn't have the Internet for whole week ! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Reviews always make me happy !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Saving Her.**

"Where am I ?" The pinkette asked, sighing. Cherry red and ivory walls were surrounding her. She glanced at the night table that was beside her, it had a picture on it. She took it and and stared. It was her and Ino, hugging each other by the waist. _'This is my room.', _she thought. And it was, but it seemed different. Something was different. There, on the left corner sitting on a chair, was_ him_. "What are_ you _doing here ?"

Smirking, he got up and made his way towards her. "Hidan slip something in your drink, you passed out." He said, casually. He laughed when he saw her confused expression turned into worry and then frightened. "Don't worry," he said. "I got there before he could do anything."

She was relieved. But that feeling didn't stay long. Of course, she was happy that Sasuke save her from Hidan, but that was the problem. Sasuke saved her, again. And she'd have to do him a favor, again. She thought about the way he danced with her at the party last night. _'or was it last night...', _she thought. He'd been so close to her that night, she'd could feel his own heat, his chest pressed against hers, his region part rubbing against hers...

Would he want that, again ? Would he want more ? She knew the answer. "How did you know where I lived ?" She asked, trying to change her mind but failed as she saw him lay on the bed next to her.

"Hn." he answer. That wasn't what was on his mind right now. she owed him, again. And he knew exactly what he wanted. And he knew that she knew it, too.

Feeling her heart raced, she had to think fast. If things were going to be as heated up, she knew she wasn't going to be capable to control herself. "You should leave, my mother's going to arrived any moment now." She stated.

He chuckled. "I saw the note she left you." he said. "She's only coming back in the morning. We still have hours left." Nothing could stop him now.

He pinned both of her hands above her head and she knew was going to give in as she felt the heat between them as he positioned himself between her legs. He kissed down her neck and back up to her jaw while his free hand caressed her thigh. He felt her struggling, trying to get her hands free.

"Sasu-ke, " Sakura moaned. She wanted more. She wanted him to touch her more, like never before. She wanted him. Finally, one of her hands left his tight grip and went to grab his hair, pulling him so their mouths could meet. And they did. He bit her lower lip, demanding access, which the pinkette gladly allowed. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his hips as they fought for dominance.

Winning, the Uchiha explored her hot cavern. He heard her moaned as his hand grabbed a handful of her breast. He knew she was going to be begging for more soon, and that's all he wanted. He wanted her to beg, to crave for him to fuck her. And that's what he got when he rubbed her lower region. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. Stop teasing me." Sakura moaned, half-whispering the last part. "I want you, so, so much."

Mission accomplished. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Well, that'll have to wait." And he got off of her, making his way to her bedroom door.

Sakura was confused, weren't they going to have sex ? "W-what ?" She asked. He couldn't let her like this, all wet and horny.

But he did as he left saying, "'Till next time, Sa-ku-ra."

* * *

Monday was lame. So was Tuesday. But Wednesday, it was different. Everything changed. Her way of looking at him changed, the way she felt about him changed.

"We're going on a triple date." Ino declared at practice. "Sai-kun, Naruto and strangely, Sasuke have agreed to this."

The Uchiha had agreed to go on a _triple_ date ? _'That's a first.', _Sakura thought. She haven't talk to him since the other night and was impatient to. He needed to give her explanations. As she stared at him across the gym, she saw him smirk. _'Ugh! He won't be smirking when I'm through with him.'_.

"Na-Naruto-kun ?" Hinata asked, turning a dark shade of red.

"Of course, it's the perfect opportunity for you to tell him how you feel." The blond told her. "I saw the way he looked at you at the party. I'm positive you have a chance !" She turned her head towards Sakura. "And you," she began."Well, I wouldn't be surprise if you told me if Sasuke already got in your pants." She smiled. Ino didn't missed the small blush on the pinkette's cheeks." Oh my Kami ! You slept with Uchiha Sasuke ?" She screamed.

"Shut your mouth, Pig !" Sakura hissed. She felt as if all the eyes of the cheerleading squad, the basket ball team, and _him_ on her. "Hahaha," She laughed nervously." She's just joking." She said, while waving them off. Sakura didn't want people to know what was going on between the Uchiha and her. What, with all his fan girls, she was sure she wouldn't see the light of the next day.

* * *

"Ino-chan, where are we supposed to meet them ?" the shy Hinata asked.

The blond had picked them up at home, after practice, giving them time to change. "To the mall." She said. "First, we'll go watch a movie, then we'll eat at the food court and then, well, that's up to you." She said, winking. Ino was positive that the triple date was going to be as planned. She was going to leave with the unemotional artist, Hinata with the idiot, and Sakura with the human ice-cube.

"So," The pinkette started." I you and Sai will be together by the end of the night."

Ino laughed. "Oh, this date isn't for me. Sai and I are already a couple."

"What ? Ino, why didn't you tell us ?"

"Because you didn't ask. Anyways, this is for you guys, er, girls. I'm going to be busy with Sai and, well, I don't want you two to be miserable without me." She laughed again.

"But still, you could've told us, Ino." Hinata said.

* * *

He didn't know why he agreed to this. It was a mistake. The dobe wouldn't shut the hell up.

"Ah, Teme, let's trade dates !" He proposed. "Hinata doesn't even like me, at least I have a chance with Sakura-chan !"

"Hn. Why would you have a chance with Sakura ?" The Uchiha asked.

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, let's say I have a little history with her."

Sakura slept with the Dobe ? Well, that wasn't something he'd expect. "Hn." He said.

"Oh, please Teme. Please, please, plea-." Naruto's pleases stop when he got a glance at Hinata.

_'Finally.', _Sasuke thought. As he saw Sakura, he was sure he felt his pants tightened. She was wearing a simple strapless red dress, but the way it clung to her ... Sasuke didn't have the words to describe it. Her hair, her eyes, her lips and her creamy legs were simply mouth-watering. She was gorgeous.

* * *

Sakura didn't expect him to wrap his arm around her waist when she arrived. Sure, he had touch her before but, that's all he wanted, right. Sakura knew the only thing Sasuke wanted was her body. He didn't like having a girlfriend so it surprised her when he acted like she was. What surprised her more was that, as he greeted her with a simple 'Hn', he kissed her temple. The pinkette felt butterflies in her belly as he did this.

"You told Ino we slept together ?"

Sakura turned a dark shade of red. Good thing they were in the theatre, or else he would think he was on a date with a lobster. "No," She shouted. She heard a couple of 'Shs'. "The pig_ thinks _we slept together."

_'Oh.', _Sasuke thought. "Do you want to ?"

"What ?" 'Shut up.'. Again, she forgot to whisper. But, it wasn't her fault._ He _was the one asking her questions like that. "Why are you asking such questions ?". 'Will you be quiet ?' She heard from the back.

"Well ?"

"I-I..." But before she could answer, he grabbed her hand and drag her out of the theatre. "What are you doing ?" She asked, confused.

"If you can't stay quiet when you speak, with as well go somewhere crowded." He said, as they sit at a table near at the food court. "Are you hungry ?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, and then he left. As she saw him get the food, she thought about how he left the theatre just to talk with her. The last few guys she went on a date with didn't care much about what she had to say. _'Maybe he's different.', _She thought.

And he was. They talk for a good two hours. And they didn't talk about anything, no, they mostly talked about the way they felt about certain things and how they saw the world. She felt like they connected, like she knew him all her life. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the popular,rich and perverted human ice-cube she thought he was, no. Uchiha Sasuke was human. He felt things she felt, too. But still, she knew they didn't felt everything the same. She felt warmth and butterflies for him. He only felt lust for her.

Sakura only realized they were both slowly leaning towards each other when Naruto arrived.

"There you are !" He said." You two missed a pretty good movie."

"As if you saw any of it." Ino laughed." Both you and Hinata were sticking each others tongue down your throats!"

"Ino !" Hinata pleaded.

* * *

The date went as Ino planned. Sasuke was driving Sakura home when she remembered what was the main point of their date. She wanted to ask him a specifical question. "What was that ? I mean, the other night at my house."

He knew she would have brought that up. "Lust." He simply said.

"I-I know but, why did you leave ?" She asked.

"Hn. Your annoying."

" You left because you thought I was annoying ?" She snapped. "Sasuke, I let you kiss me. I moaned for you, I _begged_ for you."

"Exactly." He turned around to look at her. He saw confusion written all over her face. "I just wanted you to beg for me."

"So, what, it was just a game for you ?"

"More like a self accomplishment." He explained. "It's just lust, Sakura."

Why did does words felt like acide on her heart, she wondered. It was only when she left her gaze from his face that she noticed they were parked at her house. "Thanks." She said. "Tonight was fun."

"Hn." He said, before diving in to capture her lips in a deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update ! I was busy with the back to school thing and all. On top of that, I had a 4 wheeling accident in which my arm was badly injured. Anyhoo, here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Saving Her.**

Love wasn't part of the deal. She wasn't suppose to fall in love with the Uchiha because he, once again, saved her. Feelings would only get her to her worst nightmare, losing him.

* * *

_"I'm your father."_

Strangely, those words stung. But they also gave warmth. When she opened her front door and heard the man speak those words, at first, she thought it was a joke. A big, awful joke. But then, as she stared at the strangers eyes, she knew it wasn't a lie. Closing the door was her first reaction. Confusion overwhelmed her. Why now ? Why did he want to be part of her life now ? Did he even want to be part of her life ? Questions filled her head in a second.

Taking all her courage, she opened the door and yelled a simple 'Wait.'

The man, whom was walking away, turned and smiled. "Meet me at the Shoduko cafe. In an hour from now."

She nodded, and he left.

* * *

As she arrived at the cafe, she began to feel nervous. Of course, she always wanted to know who was the man who left her and her mother many years ago, but she never expected him to knock on her door a Saturday morning. Spotting him, she walk towards the table and stared at him.

Lifting his emerald eyes over the newspaper he was reading, he looked at her and smiled. "Take a seat, Sakura." He said.

She did as told, keeping her eyes on his face. He had a round face and light, almost white, messy hair. But his eyes made all the difference. He truly was her father. "So..." She began, "How did you find me ?"

The man laughed a bit. "Konoha isn't a big village, Sakura."

"Right." She agreed, even though he did not give her a proper answer. "What's your name ?" She asked.

"My names is Yuu. But, enough about me. Why did you agree to meet a complete stranger ?" He asked. He laughed as he noticed the pinkette's confused expression. "It's okay." He said. "I was curious about you, too. That is why we're here, right ?"

* * *

It turned out that Sakura really liked the man, Yuu. Before leaving, they have exchanged cell phone's number, and planned another 'date', if that's what it was still called for a father and a daughter.

As soon as she left the little cafe, she bumped right into the person she wanted to see. "Hey, Sasuke-kun." She greeted.

_'Sasuke-kun ? Someone's happy.',_ the raven haired boy thought. "Hn. Why are you so happy ?"

Her smiled grew bigger. "As strange as it might sound," She began, "I met my father !"

"Oh." Sasuke remembered that once she told him about her unknown father. "When ?" He asked, as if he cared. True, he had began to have a liking to the pinkette, but his mind was only resting on one thing. Fucking her. And he knew that she knew that, but that didn't stop her from taking his hand and telling him all about her 'father'. And that didn't stop him from telling her "Hn. Be careful."

* * *

"Did anything exciting happened today, dear ?" Miss Haruno asked, during diner.

Sakura knew telling her mother would be an issue. A big issue. But she couldn't _not_ tell her, if she'd find out on her own, she would be even more furious. Sakura decided she wasn't going to lie and told her the truth.

"YOU WHAT ?" Her mother shouted.

"I said 'I met da-"

"Don't you dare call him your dad." Miss Haruno snapped. "He left us because our love wasn't enough for him ! He left because drugs were more important to him than us ! How could you go out and meet him ?"

Sakura's bottom lip started to tremble. "I-I don't know. He seems nice, maybe he changed ..."

The pinkette never saw her mother so angry. "Change ? People like him don't change, they just lie ! He is just, and always will, a-"

"Shut up !" Sakura finally snapped.

Miss Haruno looked at her daughter with eyes wide open, she was speechless.

"You're just jealous. You're just jealous because he came back for me, not for you !" She began. "Yes, he made a mistake, everybody does. But that's not the point ! The point is, that mistake he made 17 years ago, well he's trying to fix it. And, whether you like it or not, he will be part of my life because I feel like he is an important person to me."

Sakura's mother's eyes narrowed. "Well, if Yuu is so important to you, why don't go spend the night there." She said, calmly, and then left the table.

* * *

And that's exactly what she did. She was going to spend the night at her father's. Well, at her father's hotel room. On her way, she saw a tall figure with spiky hair on the back of his head. "Stalking me, Uchiha ?"

"Hn. You wished." Sasuke smirked. "Not that I care but, why are you walking the streets little after nightfall ?"

"My mom kicked me out of the house so I'm spending the night with my dad." She said, casually. As if she hadn't got in a big fight with her mother. As if she wasn't hurt.

"Hn." He said. "Is it far ?"

Sasuke didn't know why he decided to walk her to the stranger's hotel room. Maybe because the man _was_ a stranger. Or maybe because he had nothing else better to do. Which, he didn't know. So he ended up here, in front of the hotel room, looking at her in the eyes.

"Thanks." The pinkette said, bringing her lips to his cheek.

But he didn't want that kind of kiss. So he lift her chin with his finger and kissed her. Surprised, she moaned which cause him to slide his tongue inside her mouth.

They broke the kiss to fill the lack of oxygen. A smirk made it's way to the Uchiha's lips as he said "Thanks." And so he left.

Sakura giggled and knock on the door. 'Just a minute.' was shouted from the other side of the door. She hoped he wasn't going to be angry with her for crashing in and she also hoped that she wasn't disturbing him.

All her hopes vanished as the man open the door. There he was, standing as if he was drunk, looking ill, with, what Sakura thought, a broken rubber band attached to his forearm.

Tears started to fall as she stared pass the man. Her mother _was_ right. He didn't change, he just lied. There, on the kitchen's table, was spoon, a lighter and a needle.

Without her noticing, Yuu grab her arm. "You don't understand." He said.

"Stay away from me !" Sakura shouted, trying to jerk her arm from his tight grip.

* * *

He wasn't far away when he heard her screaming. As fast as he could, he ran towards the hotel room. It didn't surprise him that she was, yet again, in trouble. As he approached, he could see him pulling on her arm. It was as if he was pleading.

"Sasuke !" Sakura gasped at the sight of him. With a couple of punch, she was freed. She glanced down, and saw her 'father' passed out on the floor. "I think you went a little too far." She muttered.

"Hn. You're welcome."

"Thanks." She said quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Are you sure your parents won't mind ?" The pinkette asked, lying on_ his _bed.

"Of course they won't." He said, as he laid next to her. "Because they're not here." He laid closer to her. "And my brother isn't here, either." He smirked.

"Hn." She said, as she rest her head and her hand on his chest. "You're always saving me."

He took her hand and kissed each and one of her fingers. "That's because you're always in trouble."

She giggled. "Maybe I need to be punish."

"Maybe." And he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

"Ah," The pinkette moan, throwing her head back. "Sa-Sasuke-kun ! I'm, I'm cumming."

"Sakura !" He groaned, as they both released.

This, to Sakura's opinion, was the best sex she ever had. Maybe because she was angry with herself. Maybe because Sasuke was simply a God at sex. Or maybe because she loved him. Yes, she definitely loved him. So why did she had sex with him, when she knew that when he'd get in her pants, he would just leave her alone with a broken heart ? Sakura refused to think about it. She just enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

* * *

**Yeah, so I'm not good at writing lemons so, I just wrote the beginning and the end XD. Also, I don't know if any of you are fans of One Tree Hill but, next chapter is based on the unforgettable episode 316, "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept." Saving Her was born on that episode, when Peyton tells Lucas "You're always saving me." which I wrote in this chapter. Anyway, I'll try to start writing it as soon as I can. Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so, this chapter is what 'created' Saving Her. Basically, it's the same as the episode :"With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept". The song really inspired me also, so I recommend you listening to it while reading :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor OTH.**

* * *

**Saving Her.**

"I-I love you." She whispered, while more blood poured out of her leg. She knew she was going to die. She knew she would never see him again, her savior. "Kiss me, Sasuke-kun." All she wanted was one last kiss.

And so he kissed her.

* * *

_3 hours earlier ..._

It's been a week. A week without conversation nor contact. It's been a week since she gave herself to him. Her body to him. And that was all he ever wanted. Just a good fuck. And it hurt her. She knew this was going to happened. But still, deep down, she hoped he would still be there. _Care. _But he didn't and that was why it was painful. But she kept a brave face. She smiled and act as if none of it ever happened. Even now, she pretend to laugh with her best friend, Ino.

"Oh," The blond said, as if a light bulb had turned on,"I forgot my history book. It's in my locker, let's go get it before the bell rings."

It happened so fast, but yet, it was as if it was in slow motion. As they arrived in front of the doors that led to the lockers, the window shattered and soon, students were all over the place, running towards any exit they could find. Without her realizing it, Sakura was on the ground, clutching her leg. She glanced at her right, where she last saw Ino, but the blond was nowhere to be found. She tried to stand up, but fell back to the ground. She tried two more times, but was incapable of walking. So she decided to crawl her way to the safest place she could find, away from the shooter.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Sai." The goofy blond smiled, as he and the Uchiha got out of the car. But the smile on Naruto's face soon vanished, when he caught sight of the school. "What the fuck is going on ?"

Sasuke was thinking the same thing. Why was everyone running ? Why did students board the bus instead of descend them ? Where were the bus leaving ? It couldn't possibly be a field trip.

And then Ino came, crying, towards the three confused boys."I-it's terrible." She said, sobbing."There's been a s-shooting."

The Uchiha couldn't believe what he just heard. A shooting ? Why would anyone bring a gun to a school ? _'Probably someone who doesn't see life through pink glasses.', _he thought. And then it clicked. "Where is Sakura ?" He asked the now shaking blond.

Her crying and sobbing and shaking stopped. "Sakura ?" she asked herself. "She, she was with me a... second... ago...". As she realized the pinkette was missing, she started to panic. "Oh my kami! I don't know where she is !" Ino cried. "We were going to my locker, and then glass went all over the place and people were everywhere and they were all pushy and- Sasuke ? SASUKE, DON'T !"

The Uchiha was running his way to school. He didn't know why he was doing this, the only thing he kept thinking was _'Not her.' _

* * *

The school's hallway was silent. It felt strange. As if he had the whole school to himself, it was every kids' dream. But this was different, he wasn't going to thrash all the school down. No, this was a live or die situation. And he wasn't alone. There were probably many students locked inside empty classes. And Sakura was hiding somewhere, and so was the shooter.

Sasuke decided to go where Ino last saw her. He saw the door with the broken window and went next to it. On the ground, he could see trails of blood that led to the big doors of the library.

* * *

The pinkette had decided to go to the library. She hide herself between two bookcases. She was in a sitting position on the ground, her knees to her chest and her head rested on the books behind her. It felt heavy, she was so tired. The pain in her leg was unbearable. The only sound she could hear was her heavy breathing. Why wasn't she dying ? She wondered how long it was going to take her to. She wondered if she knew the person with the gun and wondered what was his story, she wanted to know why. And then she heard a door open. New tears fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and listen to the footsteps coming nearer and nearer. She thought one last time at her mother, at her friends, at him. Oh, how she wish he was saving her right now. As her death wish, she decided to open he eyes. She wanted to know at least who was going to finish her off. She turned her head to the left and then saw him. "Ah." She half-screamed, half-sobbed.

"Sakura." He breathed. He noticed right away that her leg was bleeding severely and decided to check it out.

"I-I got cut with some glass." She cried.

But that wasn't what he saw, it was a bullet. He lied and nodded his head. "Here," he said as he took his shirt with long sleeves off, leaving him with a T-shirt. "I'll wrapped it around your wound." He heard her muttered a 'Thank you.' and knew she had little time left. "We've got to go." He said, trying to help her stand up.

"No-no, I can't walk." She sobbed.

He let go of her and looked around. He didn't know what he was looking for but got an idea. "I'll go block the entrance, I'll be right back."

* * *

Sakura looked even worst when he came back. She was paler, and his once blue shirt, was crimson. "Sasuke," She breathed. "Why did you come here ?"

"Because I knew you would need me." He said, as he sat to the ground next to her.

She took his hand and said, "A-are you t-tired ? I'm tired."

"Hn. We got to stay awake. Keep talking."

Tell m-me. It's a bullet, right ?" Sakura asked. Her vision was a little blurry, she did not know whether it was because she was crying or dying, but that didn't stop her to see him nod.

"We'll have to get you out of here, now." He said."It's going to be alright."

She closed her eyes and said,"You're always saving me."

"Hn. Somebody got to."

"I-I love you." She whispered, while more blood poured out of her leg. She knew she was going to die. She knew she would never see him again, her savior. "Kiss me, Sasuke-kun." All she wanted was one last kiss.

And so he kissed her. Her lips were cold. He knew it was time, so he pick her up, bridal style, and went quietly through the school's hallways.

* * *

When she open her eyes, she found herself in the hospital. She thought it might of been a bad dream, but as she saw her leg wrapped in a tight bandage, she knew it had all happened.

"Oh honey !" She heard. She smiled, she thought she would never see her mother again. She sighed.

"Honey, are you okay ? I'm so sorry about what happened, it's a good thing that young boy went in there to save you, I thought I would never see my baby again !" She began to cry.

_'That young boy.'_ Sakura thought. Where was Sasuke ? She felt greater pain in her heart than in her leg. If Sasuke would've felt the same way about her, he would've been here, waiting for her to wake up. But he wasn't. And for the second time, the pinkette wished she was dead.

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
